FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save a Flying Frog
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 2 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save a Flying Frog". Section heading Title Card: Has Marshall on it with a frog on it as well. Scene 1: Marshall is on a trampoline, as Rubble asks what he’s doing. Marshall says that he’s training his frog, for the “Frog-a-polosa contest.” Marshall then jumps very far, lands on a ball, and flips Rubble’s lunch. Rocky is fixing Marshall’s truck, as Smiley flings a wet sponge at Rocky, which hits him right in the face. Rocky’s reaction was priceless here. Marshall then takes off, but Smiley goes up the Elevator. Marshall crashes into the Elevator door. Smiley jumps around the Lookout, as Marshall tries to sneak up on him, but fails to do so twice. Marshall breaks the table there jumping on it. Smiley ejects all the pup-treats at marshall. Smiley then hits a big red button, which triggers Skye’s copter to be at the bottom of the slide. He then goes down the slide. The Voice-over guy says “Smiley” as he goes down the slide. Marshall goes down the slide as well, and lands on Rubble at the bottom. Ryder then calls the pups to the Elevator. Analysis: ***3/4, The beginning here was very good. Marshall’s voice actor was still new to me here, so he sounded a bit awkward, since he didn’t really talk a lot in the last episode. It’s not that it’s a bad voice actor, it’s just hard for me to get used to change. Scene 2: Rubble gives Marshall a ride to the Lookout. Marshall thanks him. Analysis: *, Meh, that was fine. Lookout: Skye is needed to use her wings to get up to the copter to take control. Chase is needed to use his cones and siren to keep people away from the starting line. Marshall is needed to get down to the contest to make sure that Smiley gets there on time. Scene 3: Skye has located the copter, but gets stopped by some geese. Smiley they flies toward the middle of the bridge. Smiley then slowly comes up behind them. That’s a mediocre thing that you see in practically every action movie. Smiley scares Chase, who jumps into Ryder’s arms. Chase claims that it takes more than that to scare him, as Ryder says that he knows. He then tells Chase, after multiple moments, that he can get down now. Analysis: *****, That was perfect. The scene with Ryder and Chase says a lot. Dogs like attention, and I feel as if Chase stayed in Ryder’s arms for that long for attention. It makes sense. This was also another point where Chase acted all mature after having an embarrassing moment. That was funny. Skye was good here too. Scene 4: Skye has gotten a hold of her copter, but almost falls off when Smiley does a loop. She acts surprised, and says that it took her years to perfect that. Analysis: *3/4, Funny storyline continuity. Scene 5: Marshall has arrived at the competition. He says “That’s quite a jumper you got, Alex. He might even come in second.” Shots fired, Marshall. The Mayor and Mr. Porter “ooh” at that line from Marshall. Alex asks Marshall where his frog is, as he goes to ask the Mayor when Smiley is supposed to jump. Smiley jumps last, as Marshall is happy. The Mayor asks who can make it, as Marshall says that he’s coming in a helicopter. The Mayor surprisingly asks “What!?” That’s funny. Analysis: ****1/4, Marshall fired those shots (Theoretically) at Alex. I thought that was funny. His line was awesome too. The Mayor was also funny here at the end. Scene 6: Skye has gotten back into her helicopter. Smiley has jumped in front of her eyes. Cap’n Turbot is on the balcony of the Lighthouse, yelling at Skye to avoid the Lighthouse. As she barely avoids the Lighthouse, Chase jumps into Ryder’s arms, yelling “She made it!” He then jumps off, saying “I knew she would.” Ryder laughs, and scratches Chase. Rubble is looking through the Periscope, and tells Rocky and Zuma that Skye cleared the Lighthouse. Zuma, Rocky, and Rubble have made a “Tower O’ Pups”. They all then fall down. That’s funny. Alex’s frog goes, as Ryder tells Skye that Smiley is jumping next. Skye then flies toward the field. Chase and Ryder then drive down toward the field. Rubble, Zuma, and Rocky get in their vehicles to go watch Smiley jump. Smiley then jumps on the wing of the helicopter, as Skye lowers the copter. Smiley jumps right into Chase’s truck. He uses his megaphone to clear the way to the starting line. Analysis: **, This episode has been very bleak. I think the Cap’n might make the Top 3 list from just being there! The “Tower O’ Pups” was pretty funny, I will admit. Chase’s line while using the megaphone were good too. Skye was also decent. Scene 7: Marshall is very happy as Smiley has made it to field. Smiley is now asleep, as Marshall says “I guess flying a helicopter really tires out a frog.” Good line. Smiley is asleep as the starting line. Chase uses his megaphone to wake the frog up. Smiley jumps a far distance, and wins the competition. Marshall thanks the pups and Ryder. Marshall then embraces Smiley, who jumps into his truck, and takes off. The Mayor says “Isn’t that cute? A driving frog.” She then surprising says “What!?” Analysis: *3/4, The ending felt a little flat to me, that the Mayor couldn’t save from it. I just feel that maybe if Marshall crashed into something or somewhat, it would have been better. Smiley taking off in his truck was funny, but it felt like it needed something else to it. Final Analysis I'll give it a 6.5 out of 10. Marshall was awesome in this episode, and his new voice actor delivered on an episode based on him. Skye was good here as well, so she deserves some credit. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Marshall - So happy his new voice actor delivered here. 2. Chase - He was pretty cool here. 3. Skye - She was pretty cool in this episode. Stats Season 2 High: Pups Save a Flying Frog (6.5) Season 2 Low: Pups Save the Space Alien (6) Season 2 Average: 6.25